My Sweet Valentine
by mannd1068
Summary: Kagome gets an unexpected visitor on Valentine day in Suna.


My Sweet Valentine

By Mannd

This Fic was inspired by a picture by Fade to Black, where Gaara is sitting on the floor holding a small paper valentine and smirking, and I, being terribly bored at work, thought of this short story. I do not own Naruto nor InuYasha.

Kagome sighed as she walked into the small apartment, she expected to be met with a wave of heat as it had been stifling hot all day and would be even worse in her apartment by the end of the day with no one home to turn the air on or open the windows, but she was surprised at how cool the room was. Curious because she knew she turned off the ac to save on money and had closed the windows due to the sandstorm warning that they had received this morning, she toed off her shoes and walked into the main room.

The large window that served almost as the wall to her whole apartment was open and a soft breeze fluttered through it. She looked at it stunned, 'how… who…' her mind stuttered trying to come up with the possibilities, but then before she could come up with anything the smell of something delicious filled the air. Someone had cooked something.

She almost turned around and backed out of the apartment thinking that maybe in her exhaustion she had entered the wrong one, but she was looked at a picture of InuYasha staring at her from a picture of the two of them together that she had taken 3 weeks before the final battle as well as several other snapshots of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin and yes even one or two of the unsuspecting Sesshoumaru.

Kagome turned and looked in her kitchen a fresh plate of rice and vegetables was sitting on her table as well as a box of fresh cookies from an exclusive bakery, with a note that said "EAT!" and despite her suspicions, Kagome's stomach overrode her caution and she took a bite, closing her eyes in appreciation. She hadn't eaten all day, the small stationary shop that she worked at had been busy with an unexpected influx of last minute valentine day customers and she had been unable to eat, save for the apple that she had eaten this morning on her way into work.

As she moved to the sink to clean the plate and put it back in the cupboard, she felt a soft breeze and heard a noise behind her. She turned, and sitting on her futon, sat Gaara. She blinked at him in surprise as he removed his gourd and set it aside then smirking at her removed a small white object from an inside pocket of his shirt. She looked at the object and flushed bright red. It was the valentine she had made him and had managed to drop on his desk this morning when she made a delivery of new scrolls to his office.

"Gaara-sama," she began nervously. She had seen the piles of chocolate that he had had on his desk and she had not put her name of the valentine, but somehow he knew and as he watched her squirm, his smirk grew to a smile, as he flicked the valentine up as if in question, "ummm," she stammered, "happy valentine's day?"

"It was," Gaara said his voice making Kagome relax, at least he didn't sound angry.

"Did you bring me dinner?" Kagome asked and he nodded, "thank you, it was delicious." He nodded again, but said nothing and Kagome became nervous again, she turned and put the plate in the cupboard and when she turned back around she noticed that her guest was now leaning against the kitchen counter. She spotted the box of cookies and picking them up, opened the box. "And thank you for the cookies!" she said with obvious delight.

The chocolate chip cookies were warm; she could still smell the melted chocolate. She pulled one out and offered it to Gaara but he still looked at her with his trademark stare. She took a bite of the cookie to cover her confusion and before she could move the whole bite into her mouth he pulled her to him and took the other half in his mouth. She stared at him chewing slowly and he smirked as he chewed. "It was definitely a happy valentine's day." He murmured as he drew her to him again and this time he smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed her.

Comments and Criticisms are welcome.


End file.
